My training in law and health services research has led to interests in health law, health policy and medical ethics. Research to date has focused on medical malpractice. More recently, however, my interests have gravitated toward legal issues in medical error and Disputes in health care. The agenda outlined in this proposal relates to the latter. It is premised on the overarching hypothesis that advancement of knowledge about disputes in health care-in particular, information about why they arise, how they are resolved, and the identity of the disputants- will help guide policy and practice toward three positive outcomes: (1) improved quality of care; (2) greater procedural justice and fairness for managed care enrollees; and (3) reduced costs. Two projects will occupy the majority of my time over the next four years. The first, a study of coverage decision-making in managed care organizations, began in October, 1999. Its goal is to describe and analyze denials of insurance coverage within a managed care population, with a particular focus on how vulnerable enrollees (e.g. the poor, minorities, those lacking physician support for their claim) fare in appealing coverage decisions. Data for the project come from two large health plans and two medical groups in California. The second study has training similar goals but is centered on external review of coverage appeals, specifically among Medicare beneficiaries in managed care. With collaborators at the Center for Health Dispute Resolution, the largest external reviewer in the country, we are currently developing a proposal. As well as providing opportunities to pursue a range of exciting normative and descriptive research questions related to the above studies, the proposed award would allow me the time and flexibility to develop my career in several key areas: (1) quantitative and qualitative skills relevant to empirical research in health law; (2) grant-writing experience; (3) capacity to pursue policy-relevant analyses from existing data sources; and (4) successful transition into a new, little-studied area of health policy.